Insanity
by MiaMoyes
Summary: Are they ready to stop the insanity before she breaks?
1. Chapter 1

Sirens blaring, lights flashing, people screaming at each other, soot landing everywhere and I can only stand there looking at her. How does this happen time and time again? Why does it seem that this vortex of craziness always surrounds her, while she just sits quietly and blinking those soulful blues eyes trying to make sense of all the chaos? What's that famous quote, "The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again expecting different results."

"ENOUGH" I roar and extend my hand for her to take. She looks at me completely shocked I never show emotion but I have to do something different her life can't keep going on this way.

She takes my hand as I pull her up into my arms. I hold her for a few minutes just so that she is engulfed in my comfort and I can ensure that she has survived yet another disaster. I release her from my tight hold and guide her to my ride. After she has gotten herself situated into the passenger seat I close her door and get into the driver's side.

As I drive away I hear her sigh and whisper to herself "Calgon take me away".

I simply ask "Anywhere specific you'd like to go?"

She blushes "out loud?"

I just nod and she sighs again but says, "Any, every and no-where as long as it's not here."

"Exactly what I was thinking" I let the comfort of just driving take over and try to formulate what to do next. I look over at her and she has fallen asleep, but while I was driving I notice one tear stain down her cheek. How much more can she take? How much more of the bets, ultimatums, gossips, stalkers, killers and psychos can one person take? I want to stop the insanity it is time for a change. But is that one tear stain her breaking point?

This change will have to life altering and this change will have to come from all directions. But first I have to see if she wants this change. It will not do her any good if this isn't something she wants.

I pull into my townhouse in Washington D.C. When the engine shuts off she starts to wake up. I just sit and watch her as she slowly becomes aware of her surroundings. She looks at me with a small content smile. That small smile gives be huge amounts of hope. If she is content when she sees me maybe she will want these changes.

"So where did you decide to bring us?" she asks.

"My townhouse near D.C. we are actually in Georgetown." I answer her as I get out and hold her door open for her.

"Good, I need to go the restroom." I lead her into my home and show her where the bathroom is and tell her to make herself comfortable.

I go into the kitchen and get us something to eat and drink. As I'm bringing it out into the living room she comes out of the bathroom. She grabs a sandwich and a bottle of water and gets comfortable on my couch. I follow, use the bathroom then grab a sandwich and water for myself to eat as I sit on the other side of the couch.

After we have finished with the food I look over at her as she is taking in the room greedily with her eyes. I grab her hand into mine to get her attention. When she looks at me I tell her what has been on my mind. "It's time for change, for you, for me and hopefully for us. Are you willing?" I ask her.

"Yes" She answers so quickly and quietly I am amazed at her assurance.

"What kind of change do you want? What do you want to happen?" I have to make sure she is the one deciding her own changes.

She takes a breath, keeps holding my hands while she gets up and sits back down in my lap. "Before you got there today, I knew my life can't keep going on like it is. When you said 'enough' I took that as you thought the same. And since you brought up a need for change, I realize that for there to be an 'us' there needs to be some compromises. I need training, both mentally and physically. What are you willing to change, to compromise for us?"

"You are right there needs to be a compromise on both sides. I realized on the drive down that I can't keep myself closed off to you. I can show you who I am, but only you."

"Do you mean that, only me?" she let go of my hands and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yes, I'm ready for someday are you Babe?"

* * *

A/N: I make no dollars or cents for this, the characters all belong to Janet. Also I WILL finish Sentinel, but I am kind of stuck in a writer's hump. Yes I said hump, it's not really a block but more a transitional issue from the birthday extravaganza on to the country club job. With some help from CTBabe1202 I am working (well writing) myself out of the hump.


	2. Chapter 2

Our 'someday', our future is here and it seems inconsequential to just having her in my arms. My Babe is here in my arms, life has begun! However, this is not the night of expectations, they will come tomorrow. Tonight is a night of reaffirming our souls to each other. Not neither to live in the past nor to look into the future just to be as one in the moment. I take her to the bedroom, remove all of our clothes then guide us into bed. Kissing freely, caressing lovingly and staring into each others eyes. Surprisingly in the state of undress that we find our selves we have not made love, being like this means more than the carnal knowledge that we already know of each other.

The next morning I'm awoken with her shifting her body closer to me. _Dios_, how did I ever walk way from my life before, what an _idiota_ I am. She is my life, my heart, my soul and I am an opportunist, so I will give the other half of me ever opportunity available. And if she wishes for something and it's unavailable I will ensure that it becomes possible for her. Nothing will stop me, nothing will stop her, and nothing will stop us!

My body's reaction to her was instantaneous, I was hard and it was for her. I can't believe I had her naked and in my bed last night and I didn't make love to her. I don't want to pressure her, but my need to be in her is mounting. I take a deep breath and urged my body back under control. I am not but the master of control.

I laid there for another hour trying to come up with a plan for the day but I ended up with many plans for the day, she needs to make the decision on the day. Finally I knew I had to get up, after I finished my morning bathroom routine I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and went downstairs to make some coffee so that I can rouse my Babe out of bed and onto the first day of our life.

I waft the fumes under nose to see if that will wake her, but there is no sign of life under the blankets. On to phase II, I pull back the blanket even more and start to caress the back of her neck, again nothing. Time to up the ante I put the coffee on the night stand and lay down behind her. I start to caress and kiss the back of her neck. Partial success, she moaned and inched closer to me. Time to take it up a notch, I nip at the base if her neck, then slowly suck. The moaning has continued then she turns in my arms and gives me the good morning kiss that I want to receive everyday for the rest of my life.

I break away from the kiss and look into her eyes. "Good morning, Babe" another quick kiss on her sweet lips. "How did you sleep?"

"Hmmmmm, I don't know what's better going to sleep in your arms or being woken by your kisses"

I just laugh, "Consider this Burger King you can have it your way. With that in mind what do you want to do for today?"

"Well when you put it like that Batman, I'd love just to lay here with you all day."

"That is defiantly one choice, another is to go shopping for some clothes and necessities since this was an impromptu trip. Maybe we could have lunch out and so a little bit if site seeing."

"Hmm, how about a bit of both, curl up for another hour, then go face the day and the malls in D.C."

I curl her back into me "sounds like a great decision." as we fall asleep for another at least.

A/N: I make no dollars or cents for this, the characters all belong to Janet.

_Dios – God_

_Idiota - idiot_


	3. Chapter 3

After a day of shopping, some lunch and walking along the Potomac we head back to the town house. It's time to figure out her and our future.

I grab a couple of bottles of water and head to the living room to wait for her after she puts away our purchases. She walks in and heads right over to me. I grab her hand and pull her down on my lap in order to be connected to her while we figure everything out.

After she snuggles into me and lets out a content sigh I figure I'm going to have to start this conversation, she's the queen of denial. "This is what I want, you content and in my arms. I also want you completely happy, but your not. How do we make my Babe happy? How do you want to fly?"

"Hmmm, good question Batman, I really don't know. But I'll tell you I know what I don't want. I don't want the 'burg; the gossip, the way they make everyone feel inferior. I'm tired of the talk, feeling worthless, having to meet everyone else's standards. I also am tired of the psychos and stalkers. I am tired of barely scrapping by. I want to live my life under my own wishes not the demands of those around me."

"Babe, it sounds like you do know what you want; we just need to figure out HOW to get it." I hold her for a while as she seems to be lost in her thoughts.

"I have an idea, it may seem far fetched, but I would like for you to think about it before you make your decision. Will you do that for me, please Babe?"

"Well when you ask me like that how could I possible say no?" She looks up at me and flashes her smart-alic grin. I just hold her a little tighter in my arms to acknowledge the sarcasm that is her.

"We go back to Trenton for the rest of the week. This will give us time to put together our game plan. This game plan being we move here for six months. Within those six months we live our lives for ourselves. We get you some physical and defensive training. We give me a place where I can be with you as myself, not Ranger, not Batman but as Carlos. Kind of like we are undercover but our undercover personas are the people we want and need to be for each other. We take time for us to be us. That way if we decide to go back to Trenton we have given ourselves the time and place to nurture each other, before we add that dimension into the mix. What do you say Babe, will you move here with me for the next six months?"

A/N: I make no dollars or cents for this, the characters all belong to Janet.


	4. Chapter 4

She sat so still the only way I knew she was still alive was watching her chest as she took small breaths and her eyes slowly blink. I let out a small sigh, if I knew my Babe she's probably going into denial land. After what feels like hours I gave her a little squeeze, she shakes her head like she has just been awoken from a deep sleep. "Yes, I will move here with you for the next six months."

That confirming sentence was all it took for me to lower my face to hers while watching those brilliant eyes as I kissed her. I put all my love, devotion and hope into that kiss and she matched it. I don't know how I was able to pull back from her, but I wanted to start our six months now, but in order to do that we had to head back to Trenton.

We pulled the small amount of our things together and ensuring the town house was secure for our return we locked up and headed to the car. Once we were on the highway back to Trenton I held her hand and slipped into my zone trying to come up with everything we need to handle in the next week. As much as I don't like breaking my zone we need to discuss this coming week.

"Babe, I am happy that we are doing this, but what were you thinking that took you so long to respond?"

She blushes "Well I was thinking of our night together then got lost in what the next six months is going to consist of, I think I got stuck in Rangerland."

My Babe is amazing, I couldn't contain my laugh. The way she looks at things, hell the way she looks at me like I'm her personal dessert. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it. "Babe, after our one night I can say without a shadow of doubt that six months of just you and I is not going to be nearly enough time for all of the ways I want to worship you." I kissed her hand again and put it back on the center console. "As much as I want to get lost in Babeland I think we need to figure out how we want to handle the next week."

"Yea, you've got the guys and Rangeman to get situated. I've got the bond office, the girls, my family and Joe. How are we going to explain being gone for a half a year? I think what ever we tell one person we should tell them all. Keep everyone on the same thing so when they go to gossip it won't get blown out of scope because of what we tell them."

"I think we continue with the undercover assignment, just no one needs to know that we are going undercover as ourselves for ourselves." I replied.

"Oh I like that, none of them butting into our lives. I am sure that the rumors will run ramped but we won't be there to deal with them. I would still like to check in make sure everyone is ok."

"Sure we can set up someone on your side like I've got set with Tank. We give them a secured sat phone and set a check in schedule with them. Who do you want to pick?" I am curious on who in her life she would chose, Lula, Connie, Mary-Lou or someone in her family.

"Probably my Dad, he doesn't talk much so I don't think anyone would bother him to try to spill our 'mission' plus he will keep an eye on everything going around town and let me know how everyone is without getting into the gossip. You would be amazed how people talk in front of him without realizing what they are saying. It's like he's invisible, especially when he's driving his cab."

"That is a very wise choice. Would you ok with me telling Tank what we are really doing? I know we said that we would tell everyone the same story, but in case of an emergency he has always had my back and held my secrets." I hate to put a stipulation on this already but I always try to keep him in loop of my life.

"Of course you should tell him, would you be ok with me telling my Dad? I think our check in person should know what is really going on with us."

"Babe, do you think he will be ok with you being with me for our six months of living for ourselves?"

"Daddy just wants me to be safe and happy. Even though he's from the 'burg he knows I'm not typical 'burg material." She gets a peaceful smile on her face as she talks about her father, you can see that she is a true Daddy's girl.

"Ok we will tell our contact people the full story; everyone else just knows we are going undercover. I have another idea, but this one you might not like. I think you should give up your apartment. We can pack whatever you don't want to take with us to D.C. and put it into storage at Rangeman. Your place isn't very secure and this will save you rent." I am hoping that at the end of our time she will move in with me, but at the very least we can find he a safer place to live. She's quiet again until she finally answers me.

"Your right I'm not to happy with that idea, but I've got an alternate solution. I have eight months left on my lease; I think my grandmother would fit in living there. Plus this will give Daddy an additional reason to support us on this mission. Getting Grandma out of the house will make you his hero."

I like her compromise, but I think we can improve on it. "I agree, but if your grandmother lives there I would like to put a security system in there and a panic button in the bedroom and bathroom. Too many psychos know where you live and I would feel better protecting her and you."

"Thank you" it was such a simple yet powerful reply that she answered one more time I brought her hand to my lips and gave it a small kiss. I can not wait for six months of just us. I slipped back into my zone and she closed her eyes for a nap until we made it back to Trenton and into the Rangeman garage.

* * *

A/N: I make no dollars or cents for this, the characters all belong to Janet.

Also, Sentinel of My Heart will have a new chapter posted on Thursday!


	5. Chapter 5

It's about 7 p.m. we've gotten the car unpacked and are waiting for Ella to bring us dinner. I called Tank and asked him to join us for dinner. Tank came into the penthouse, gave me a head nod and gave Babe a hug. "It's good to see you little girl, you can't let Ranger whisk you away, especially after you've had a car blow up. The phones have been ringing off the hook, but the calls are from the same people; Morelli, your Mom and the girls from the bonds office, you are in high demand."

She rolls her eyes and flops onto the couch with an exasperated sigh. "You tell him Ranger. Maybe he'll have an idea on how to control the masses."

I chuckle at her, sweep her into my lap while Tank sits into the seat across from the couch. "What we discuss tonight is going to between the three of us and eventually Stephanie's Father. No one else will know the full details, is that understood?" Babe slaps my chest.

"Tank we would like to tell you some decisions that Ranger and I have come up with and would like to keep it extremely private is that ok with you, to keep our confidentiality?" She is using those 'burg manners, she may hate the 'burg but she does have some impeccable manners when she uses them.

"Yea, what you tell me goes into the vault, only you two and Mr. Plum have access to it." Answered Tank.

'Tank, Steph and I are going to go on an undercover assignment for six months. This is what everyone will be told and it is the truth, of sorts. We are actually going to live in my townhouse in Georgetown for the next six months. We are going to work on ourselves and on our relationship. Babe is going to get some training and I am going to see how to live a civilian life with her." I explained to him.

"Damn man, it's about time you two got your heads out of your asses. The two of you has to be the most stubborn people in the world. I'll be glad to help in anyway, just let me know what you need." Tank shook his head with the biggest grin on his face as he responded.

By this time there was a knock on the door and Ella was pushing our dinner in on her cart. We all stood to help her get everything on the table. It was late in the evening as we finalized what we needed to be taken care of; unfortunately my side of things were pretty easy. Tell the rest of Rangeman, and let my family know of this 'assignment'. Babe had the hardest part. Not only did she need to tell everyone, with me by her side, she also had to pack her apartment and get it ready for Grandmother. After hours of debate, I convinced her to let me pay the rest of her lease. Maybe Tank was right we are very stubborn.

Early the next morning, well for my Babe it's early. I finished my workout and had to get her up for the morning meeting, so that we could brief the rest of Rangeman. She is curled up into a little ball with the blankets cocooned around her. She looks of absolute innocence, totally adorable. I pushed the hair off her face and started kissing her forehead, cheek nose the finally her lips. Once she starts kissing me back I pulled back to watch her stretch and open her eyes. "Good Morning" I said to her as I see a small smile appear on her lips.

"Ranger it is way too early to run."

I chuckled, "No run, I have already had my workout, but it is time for you to ready for the staff meeting."

She just groaned, "Ok I'm getting up; give me about a half hour to pull myself together." She rolled out of bed and dragged herself into the bathroom. She really isn't an early morning sort of person.

I called Ella for breakfast while she was getting ready. I started the coffee and read the paper. About 20 minutes later Ella brought my usual healthy breakfast and Steph's sugar addiction breakfast. I finished reading the paper when Babe walked in wearing her Rangeman uniform. I love seeing her wearing it, not only is it the best advertisement, it also lets others know she is MINE!

We start eating "So when are you going to call your Dad for lunch today?" I asked her.

"Today is a cabbie day for him; I will call at the cab company around 10 to see if he is able to meet. I'm thinking we should go to the cafe where we met, seems fitting." She gives me another small smile.

I had to kiss her so that's what I did, I don't know how I've been able to not kiss her all the times I wanted to. But knowing that I will have unlimited access to her I don't know how I will be able to not kiss her all the time I guess I will work on that through the staff meeting.

We head down to the conference room on 5. I sit at the head of the table with Babe on my left and Tank on my right. He gives us both a head nod. While the rest of the team enter the room they each greet her and she gives each of them their own personal greeting, a kiss on the forehead, or cheek, a pull on cornrows, a whipping of teardrop tattoo's, they each have their connection to her. As they all settle down I start the meeting. "Report"

Tank starts the meeting with a rundown on current client status. Lester lists the status of the outstanding FTA's. Bobby mentions that the quarterly physicals are due. Hector details the upgrades to current security network systems. Hal and Cal briefed the current work schedule. Then all the eyes were on me, "First what is the status on Stephanie's car."

Ram answered "It looks like that make and model had a manufacturing defect with the fuel system, unfortunately when a guy walked by and flicked his cigarette on the leaking fuel the car lit up. But the good news is this wasn't personal to Bomber."

I nodded my head and looked over to see Babe's reaction. She just shook her head and I could see the 'why does this happen to me' rolling around in her mind. When she made eye contact she gave me a smile to let me know she was ready to tell them of our undercover assignment.

"I have an undercover assignment coming up. It will last approximately six months and it requires a partner. I have decided that Stephanie will be best fitted and she has agreed to take on this mission. Any questions or concerns that you may have are not needed as this is a low risk high success rate status. Usual protocols will be in place for this assignment and I expect to return to Rangeman running like the well oiled machine that you have all had a hand in with its usual accomplishments. Dismissed."

Stephanie shakes her head at me, but turns to be greeted by all the guys again wishing her good luck. After they leave the conference room, I walk her to my office so that she can call her father. She curls up in my lap for a minute and soaked in the feeling of friendship that my men have shown her.

She reached for my desk phone and called the cab company and put the call on speaker so I can hear what's going on. "Hello, may I please speak to Frank Plum? This is his daughter Stephanie."

After a shout of 'Yo Frank, phone' in the background and some grumbling he comes to the phone. "Frank Plum"

"Hi Daddy, how are you? I'm sorry for bothering you at work but I was wondering if we could have lunch together."

"Pumpkin, it's good to hear from you. You know you're never a bother. However I think your Mother has been trying to get a hold of you. How about you meet at the house for lunch that way she can talk to you to." He usually doesn't talk, I think this is the most I've heard from him, but you can hear his enthusiasm in talking to her.

"I know she's been bugging the guys at Rangeman, and I do plan on talking to her soon. But I have come to some decisions and would like to talk too just you for now I think it would be easier without Mom or Grandma there when we go over it all. There is a cafe on the corner of Hamilton and Chambers. Do you know of it?" she asked.

"Yea, I know the place it's got decent pie. I'll let your mother know that I won't be home for lunch but you have to call her today."

"Thanks Daddy, I'll call her after we have lunch I promise. Oh and I'm bringing Ranger to lunch with us." She informed him.

"Are you in danger?" His voice got low and serious.

"No, just what we have to talk about concerns him too." She answered quickly.

"OK, he better not be messing with or hurting my Pumpkin. I'll see you at noon." As he hung up I just gulped; I know what Babe said that he just wants her happy and safe. I just hope he is going to be on board with us and our plan.

A/N: I make no dollars or cents for this, the characters all belong to Janet.


	6. Chapter 6

I have us there 20 minutes before noon. We are sitting in the same booth as we did all those years ago, although this time we are sitting on the same side and her hand is resting on my knee. The waitress comes over for our order, I order water, however Babe has ordered a slice of pie for herself and her father plus their drinks.

"You were incredible that day."

"What? The day we meet?"

"Yes, this little slip of a jersey girl standing up to me pretty much demanding life on her terms. You had me intrigued and over the last few years that intrigue has blossomed."

"Blossomed into what?" She asked.

The question was left hanging in the air as her father walked towards us. He slid into the empty booth then leaned over to give his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Afternoon Pumpkin"

"Hi Daddy, I'm so glad you were able to meet with us. The reason we asked to talk to you is that we are going away, for about six months. We are telling everyone that we are going on an undercover assignment. But I wanted to let you know that it isn't that, it's much, much more."

I noticed that Babe's Dad eyes were taking in everything, noticing how we were sitting, the excitement of his daughters' words, he was even taking in his surroundings then finally he's eyes rested on me accessing everything about me. This man missed nothing and the look in his eyes, the same blue eyes as my Babe's conveyed a very sincere message, 'don't fuck with my daughter, if you hurt her, you will never see the light of another day' and I don't doubt that he would follow through with his message.

He took a deep breathe and looked back to his daughter, "ok tell me what's going on."

Her eyes shown with love, for both me and her father it is an incredible feeling. "We have only told one other person the unabridged truth and that's all who will know just you and Tank. Are you ok with keeping this from everyone? Including Mom?"

"First let me ask you a question, why would I keep a secret from my wife? You mother?"

"Daddy, I really don't want for you to keep anything from Mom. And we will tell here part of what's going on but not everything. She won't understand and will try to get her own way in my life..."

I interrupt her, "Mr. Plum, it is time for change, not only for myself but for Stephanie too. One of these changes has to be the way your wife tries to railroad your daughters life. It is hurting her and it is unacceptable and is no longer going to be tolerated. Now Stephanie wants to keep in touch with you and to let you know everything that is going on. Will you support her on this?" His eyes got colder while he was taking in everything that was being said.

"Ok Pumpkin, but I have a stipulation. If you are in danger or your life is being compromised your Mother has a right to know, she does love you."

"I know Daddy, and this isn't dangerous. We are going to D.C.; I'm going to get some training and try to figure out my future. Carlos is going to see if he can live a civilian life and figure out his future. We both agreed that this future will include the both of us as a couple. We are going to take this time to figure us out."

"We will be in touch with you and Tank once a week. We just have to figure out a schedule." The slices of pies are delivered giving Mr. Plum a chance to collect his thoughts as him and Babe devoured their pie. I'm beginning to notice a few more commonalities between father and daughter. Once they have finished Mr. Plum begins to talk.

"Ok, I will keep this from your mother, but my stipulation still stands, if you are in danger or your life is being compromise I will tell her everything. As a parent and her partner it is only right. But I do understand the need to get away from all those who meddle in your life. Now remember to call your mother."

"Thanks Daddy, you're the best."

"Thank you Mr. Plum for your concern and cooperation. I only have Stephanie's best interest at heart."

"Take care of her, she deserves more than has ever been given to her, if you can continue to bring her the happiness that she has shown today and keep her safe, then you and I aren't going to have any issues. But as soon as either one of those aren't true your ass is grass and I'm the lawn mower. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes sir." Now I get where Babe comes up with some of her sayings.

As a second helping of pie was being consumed by father and daughter we worked out the details of the weekly contact. Once everything was finished, Mr. Plum just gave Babe a stare to remind her of her promise to call her mother. So she let out a deep sigh and grabbed her phone to call her. I could only here this side of the conversation.

"Hi Mom, its Stephanie"

"Yes... no... I know... Mom, Mom, MOM... I'm sorry I was just trying to get your attention. How about I come for dinner tonight... ok, I'm bring someone with me... No it isn't Joe... no... NO, do not invite him... please Mom, don't invite him, I've got some stuff to tell you and I just want it to be us tonight... because it involves them... NO, I'M NOT PREGNANT... geez... I'm sorry for yelling…. ok Mom 6 o'clock sharp..." she looks at her phone as I assume her mother has already hung up and she whispers as she closes her phone 'I love you'.

Her father heard her and you can see the pain behind his eyes at what his daughter just had to go through with his wife. He kissed the top of her head and we all said our goodbyes. I got Babe into the car and asked "Where to?"

"Well Batman, it's one of two options the bond office or we find Morelli, your choice."

A/N: I make no dollars or cents for this, the characters all belong to Janet.

Margaret, I'm sorry I took longer to get this posted, please forgive me….


	7. Chapter 7

As luck would have it I wouldn't have to decide, Morelli's p.o.s. cop car was parked out front of the cafe. I leaned into Babe and whispered into her ear "How about we kill two birds with one gossip?"

She looked into my eyes and I could read the confusion in hers. I tilted my head in the direction of Morelli's car. When she looked over she just giggled her response "Yea that would be good"

I guided her into the passenger seat and after she settled in I closed the door and made my way to the driver side. I gave Morelli a look and then got into the vehicle and drove off to the bonds office. Once I parked in front I heard my Babe muttering under her breath, "How does he appease the parking gods? Who in the hell does he sacrifice?" I chuckled internally, because I know she didn't want me to hear her inner thoughts.

She takes a deep breath and exits the car, I grab her wrist and swing her body into mine with all the intent of looking like I was going to kiss her so that would ensure Morelli in coming into the office. However I re-think my actions because I know if I kissed her that he would start his usual arm waving and yelling. She doesn't need his drama anymore so I pulled back and gave her a smile and told her to head into the office while I invite the bane of my existence in her world into the office. She nodded her head then gave me a smile of her own then left me standing there watching her walk away. What is that saying 'I hate for you to leave but I love watching you walk away.' Damn does my Babe have a fine ass!

I internally shake my head and school my face and body not to show how much she affects me as I walk over to Morelli, I knew he couldn't help but to follow us here. As I'm walking up he rolls down the window I can't help but channel my inner smart ass Babe "You've been cordially invited into the bond's office so that Steph can talk to you and the girls at the same time." And flashed a smile, yup inner-smart-ass-Babe has been reached. I turned and walked into the office.

The girls are in there usual seats, Babe on the couch, Connie behind her desk and Lula in a chair across from Babe. I sat myself next to my Babe on the couch; let the cop figure where he was going to sit 'cause it won't be next to her. They continued to chat as Connie and Lula were fanning themselves and after 15 minutes Morelli decided to grace us with his presence.

Steph greeted Morelli in her usual manor a finger wave and a 'hey'. After they exchanged pleasantries Lula asked what was going on. Morelli leaned near the front door watching Babe's every expression as she began telling them our 'story' he was unusually quiet, they all were. When she was finished the girls started their inquisition trying to get out all the details of this mission. I spoke for the first time "It's needed to know and you don't need to." After that they told her they would miss her and gave me a look that told me to take care of her. They knew better than to voice their worry. After they finished I stood and figure that since he hasn't said anything he didn't want witnesses.

The three of us walked outside and I stiffened my back because I knew what was coming next and I wanted to shield my Babe from any of his fallout.

"Cupcake, can we talk? In private?" he asked her.

"Joe, if this is about what I just told you then no, we can't talk in private. If this is about something else, then it will have to wait 'cause dinner is waiting at my Mom's and 6 o'clock is coming up really fast." I'm so proud of her for not letting him corner her.

"Yea it's about you going away with Mercenary Man over there for six months. What do you think it's about?" Each syllable that he spoke raised this voice a decibel. I knew now was neither the time nor the place for this showdown.

"When Cupcake, when will you have time in your oh so busy schedule to talk with me?" Damn he is so condescending. Just want to slap the twatwaffle right out of him, but again this was neither the time nor the place for that showdown.

"I don't know Joe, the next couple of days are going to be busy, and I'll call you when we get a chance to talk." She waved good-bye to him and walked towards the car.

When we were headed to her parents' house she said "you know that's not going to be the end of it for him. We're gonna have to talk to him and it's going to be ugly."

I grabbed her hand "yea Babe, I kind of figured that already. How do you want to handle the ugly?"

"Not much to handle really, we told him we're leaving and why the rest of it will just be him throwing a hissy fit." It's the hissy fit that I'm most worry about, not that I really give a rat's ass on his feelings but I don't want to put her into his path of destruction.

"Ok, but just promise me that you won't handle it on your own, he was uncharacteristically calm when you told him in the office. I expected him to throw his fit then not bottle it up and wait until he could get you alone. That makes me very wary of him."

"He won't hurt me Batman." I love how she see's the good in everyone but somehow she needs to be aware of her surroundings.

I know this is going to be harsh but she needs to see him in a realistic light. "He already has Babe, with his treatment of you especially during times of car mishaps."

"Yea but that's just the way he is, you know Italian temper and all." Again her goodness really blinds her.

I try to explain the shift in Morelli "but that's what has me concern, there was minimum temper this time. Just promise me, please."

"Ok, I promise." Knowing that the Morelli situation has been shelved for the mean time, it's time to prepare for her Mother's attitude and her Grandmother's hands.

A/N: I make no dollars or cents for this, the characters all belong to Janet.

I have to thank realjena for increasing my vocabulary with 'twatwaffle'. I couldn't think of a better place to increase others vocabulary with this word then the place I found it, fanfiction!


	8. Chapter 8

Babe's 'spidey sense' is legendary throughout Rangeman. Somehow I think it's based off the fact that her Mother and Grandmother always seem to know when she is near and stand outside waiting for her. I park the car and turned off the engine. I grab her hand to get her attention. When she turns to me I tell her "there is nothing to worry about, I'm here with you. How can anything bad happen when we are together?"

She sighs as she releases her tension of being this close to her Mother "Always know what to say don'cha Batman?"

"Yes, now let's get this over so that we can get sometime to ourselves." I just sweep my thumb over the top of her hand. She really has smooth skin, which is surprising considering the different situations she has found herself in the past.

"Carlos we're going to have six months to ourselves"

"Yup and that's still not enough." I flash her my grin that makes her sigh and we get out of the car and walk up to the house.

By this time, her Mother has gone back into the house and just her grandmother is standing there. Maneuvering myself away from her grabby hands we make our way inside while saying our hellos. Babe's Dad is there and she gives him a kiss on the cheek as he watches tv. I see a smile enter his eyes that wasn't there a moment ago. I have never noticed it before, he always looks lost into the bubetube.

I sat to watch the game with him as Babe went into the kitchen to see if she can help any. She gives me one last look and shrugs her shoulders as she heads in that direction.

As I keep an ear on the conversation in the kitchen and realize that Babe's Mother is quilting her not answering her phone calls. Her Dad says to me "you WILL take care of her while you're gone." The tone of his voice is reminiscent of my instructors' voice from ranger school.

I automatically answer, "Sir, Yes Sir"

I see the sides of his lips turn up in a smile as he replies "Good". Nothing else is said as we wait for dinner to be ready.

We move into the dining room, where I'm not the first to notice that there is an extra place set at the table. "Mom, who else is coming for dinner?" Babe asked.

She responded "Oh I got a call a few minutes before you showed up asking if he could come to dinner, and it would be impolite to say no, so Joseph will be dinning with us. He should be here momentarily."

Babe took a breath, "Mom I asked you not to invite him."

"Stephanie I didn't invite him, he asked to come to dinner, what was I suppose to say? No? What would his Mother think if I didn't allow him to eat with us? It's rude to turn down a request for dinner from a friend of the family and a police officer too? No I couldn't do that, so what ever reason you have for me not wanting to invite him you need to get over because he will be here soon."

"Fine Mother, I will just have to tell you now with out further explanation that Ranger and I are going out of town for the next six months and we won't be in touch during that time due to a highly sensitive assignment." As she finishes her sentence there is a knock on the front door as Morelli walks in saying hello.

The same time he walks into the dinning room you can see the anger takes over Babe's Mother's face. But knowing that she has company has it would be rude for her start yelling makes the next ten or so minutes bearable.

Morelli sits down at the table and starts helping himself to the food while her Mother gathers her wits about her. I know the comments are about to start.

"Joseph have you heard about our Stephanie's newest lunacy?" 'Our Stephanie' this possessive phrase has not missed my attention. MY Babe is not his, nor should her Mother be offering her like that.

"Yes Mrs. Plum, she's told me. That is why I asked if I could come tonight, I thought a family discussion was necessary." He explained.

Infuriated Babe asks, "Excuse me, family discussion? Since when are you apart of this family Morelli?"

He condescendingly answered her "Since you decided to spring this poor decision on all of us. Do you really think it is such a smart thing to go off the grid for the next six months with this Neanderthal?"

"Lunacy, poor decision really this is what you both think? You know what I don't care think what ever you would like. Mother I showed for dinner like you requested you didn't take the request of your own daughter and were rude to allow Morelli to dinner after I asked you not to invite him so Ranger and I are leaving. I will see you in six months. Morelli, I told YOU that I would call you to let you know when we could talk since you were rude and invited yourself tonight consider that any and all communication we are going to have regarding this. Daddy, Grandma I will try to talk to you both before we leave but right now we need to get out of here because I will say or do something I will regret." She stands to leave and grabs my hand in order to pull me out of this house. She should realize that she doesn't need to pull me behind her, because I am really ready to leave.

I break the silence of the quiet ride back to Rangeman once we are in the garage. "Babe?"

"Yea I'm ok, I just can't believe after asking her not to invite him that she did and him I told him that I was going to call. UGH, I just can't deal with them right now! What do we have left to do before we leave?" She calmed down as she refocused on us and our future. Dios what a woman I have!

"Well tonight we will relax and I will ask Ella to make dinner or I could have someone go pick up Pino's. Then tomorrow I think we should handle your apartment, I am sure some of the guys would love to help pack your stuff and move it into Rangeman storage."

She laughs as we head up to the seventh floor, "Yea just make sure Lester keeps his paws off my underwear drawer and as much as I love Ella I think after dealing with Morelli and my Mother requires Pino's and maybe some mint chocolate chip gelto."

A/N: I make no dollars or cents for this, the characters all belong to Janet.


	9. Chapter 9

After the dinner from hell, Babe and I were able to sit and unwind from the day. The next day we were able to box up about 10 boxes that she wants to keep and had the guys take them to Rangeman. Little did she know that when the boxes got there Ella was going to unpack them into my apartment, I can't wait to see her get all firey when she lets me know I have been high-handed. We got her apartment ready for her Father's surprise. At around 2 p.m. Babe called her Dad at the cab company again and asked for him to bring her Grandmother and himself to her apartment so that she can say good-by to them.

30 minutes later they are knocking at Babe's door. Once they are in and the pleasantries have been gone through they both sit on her couch as Babe and I sit on the floor across from them. She really has no furniture in here. "So we have as much as can be settled before we leave. I just have one thing left to do, here Grandma." She hands her apartment keys over to her.

"What's this? What's this key to? Is this like some kind of kinky treasure hunt?"

"Geez, you old bat, give Steph a chance to explain before you go on one of your perverted psycho rants."

"No Grandma, this is a surprise for you, well for you and Daddy. It's the key to this apartment. All of my stuff has been moved out and the rent has been paid for the next six months. We thought you could move in here where there are more people your own age."

She barely finishes her sentence and her father has wrapped her up in his arms. For a quiet and reserved guy this is the most emotions I have ever seen him display.

"Hey Grandma why don't you go look around and make a list of all the stuff you will need to get settle in here."

"Good idea, I've gotta get my self in here so I can get my grove on." With that off she goes into the kitchen.

I hand her father a cell phone. "We will call you every Tuesday at 8 a.m."

While she elbow's me in the ribs "Ummmm"

"Ok, Ms Mary Sunshine, how does 11 a.m. work for the both of you?" I should have known 8 a.m. and my Babe don't mix.

"Tuesday at 11 works for me." Her father replied.

"Ditto" she said with a big grin. How can I deny her anything when she looks at me like that.

We work out the details of our weekly check-ins and make sure that Frank has all the information on contacting Tank. Stephanie's Grandmother came back into the living room at about the same time as Frank put the phone in his pocket. Everyone says their good-byes and well wishes. We finally work our way out of the apartment and head back to Rangeman.

When we get back into my apartment on 7, she sees that her things have brought in and unpacked into the apartment. She turns around to start asking me questions. I brought my lips to her to stop her. Finally I pull back from the kiss and say "six months isn't going to be enough for me, I want it all and I want it with you. I don't want there to be an expiration date of six months. When we get back I know I'm going to want you here with me more than I already do. Live with me, be with me the details we will figure out while we're gone."

A/N: I make no dollars or cents for this, the characters all belong to Janet.

This may seem like an abrupt ending to this story, but it's not. There will be a sequel, FRENZY, per some conversations (and a request from Margaret) to have Frank's POV so I have decided to end Insanity/Ranger's POV. Thank you to every one of you who have reviewed, favored and followed Insanity! I would like to thank those who reviewed as a guest, THANKS! Also I would like to give thanks to those who have just read my story! Knowing that are others like me who read and may not want to or know what to write as a review, I truly thank you for taking time in your life to read what I have written! Lastly I would like to give my regards to Margaret for encouraging/support and bouncing ideas off of throughout Insanity! MUCH love to you Margaret!


	10. Chapter 10

Intro to Frenzy, the sequel to Insanity:

Frank POV

My Pumpkin left today for D.C. for six months. I can remember when she was a little girl she has always been full of life. Each day she would bring me into her world whether or not I wanted to be there or not, but most times I did. The way she saw the world was priceless, always seeing the beauty always seeing the miracle of things and the imagination to bring about adventures. After all those years in the Rangers seeing the darkness in humankind I never thought I would see the sunshine in someone's eyes like I do with my Pumpkin. My wife and other daughter have always been a constant in my life, but the true bright spot in my existence is Stephanie. Since she has grown up and moved out, I am back to just coasting along life.

After that meeting I had with Pumpkin and Ranger, I have been keeping my eye on how others interact with her, especially after that disastrous dinner where that Morelli boy showed up. I could not believe my wife allowed him to come over, even when Pumpkin asked her not to invite him. Yet my loving daughter chose not to hold that dinner against myself and her crazy grandmother, by giving her use of her apartment while she was gone. Giving is her nature; she not only gave her grandmother a place but peace of mind that she wouldn't have to pay for the apartment for six months. The same peace of mind that she gave me for having a sane house to come home to and use of my own bathroom, her goodness can not be touched by those that surround her.

As her father I have been severely concern for her on her past relationships, but as a husband I have trusted my wife to know best for her. The brief relationship of that Morelli Boy, the one who wrote such nastiness before he left for the Navy was very disturbing. Such the coward he was, not only did he defile my daughter be he had to announce it to everyone then ran into the Navy. My wife told me that she would handle Stephanie, years later I found out that she had grounded her. My wife and I had words when I found out, I didn't agree with the way she handled that situation but it had been too late to change it. I don't like fighting with my wife, I have had enough fighting in my life and I just wanted the numbness of life in the 'burg so I left the raising of teenage years up to my wife. Who knew better to raise two teenage girls then their own mother? Maybe this was wrong of me, but the years of war had left their scars on me not only physically but emotionally too.

THE DICKhead, as I affectionately named him when I first met him was so unworthy of her, but my wife told me that he would provide a good financial future and a good standing in the 'burg community. What father doesn't want their daughter provided for? But in the case of both of my daughters my wife's guidance to their spouses was unsound. Both of their husbands were dirt bags, which I promised my wife I wouldn't physically harm. No good cheating bastards, I just wanted an hour with them alone. Ahh, what I could do in an hour, neither of them would have use of their lower extremities for long; castration for their cheating ways would be too good for them.

Then that no good hoodlum came back into my Pumpkin's life, Joseph Morelli. I was so proud of her when she broke his leg. After she lost her job she didn't wallow she made that nephew of mine give her a job. Lord knows what kind of dirt she had on my twisted nephew but she got herself another job and I was proud that she captured her fugitive. This bounty hunter job is not a safe job, lord knows I have spent many hours praying for her safety, but it seems to be a job that utilizes a lot qualities. Knowing this job requires a lot more physical endurance then she has, I blame myself for not training her while she was growing up. I knew she wasn't they typical 'burg girl but her mother didn't want her learning martial arts or sharpshooting. Those skills would have been very useful for her, but no another failure I have seemed to have added in raising my Pumpkin.

She has seemed to have found herself a man that won't belittle her like the hoodlum and the dickhead. He will protect her and hopefully give her the skills that she is lacking due to my own failures. I have seen him through the years, I have checked on him using my old contacts. This Ricardo Carlos 'Ranger' Manoso has led a very dark life in the Rangers; he has been used by every alphabet soup agency in our government. Not only in our government but they have prostituted him out for other governments to use. He has as a battered soul as I did; I understand the pull of Stephanie to him. My only concern is his inability to love her the way she deserves, the way neither the hoodlum nor dickhead were able to. But know with their get-a-way from the insane asylum that is the Trenton maybe they will have their chance.

I will give them their chance, I will do a better job a protecting my Pumpkin. I have seen how my wife's good intentions of raising our daughter has hurt her, I have seen how the 'love' that the Morelli boy has claimed to have for her has hurt her. It is time that I step back into my role of a Ranger and Father and stop the hurt that has been done to her.

A/N: I make no dollars or cents for this, the characters all belong to Janet.


End file.
